


you won't be lonely (even if the sky is falling down)

by aseroxyc



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Because yes, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm sorry again, M/M, Making Out, Minho is sad, Unrequited Love, bartender!seungmin, but jeongin's father dislikes him rip, felix owns a bar, he owns the business, hyunjin is whipped for jeongin again, it's for woomin, jisung loves him a lot, minho loves jisung too, taxidriver!jisung, these tags are a mess, you can decide if changlix is a couple or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseroxyc/pseuds/aseroxyc
Summary: "Have you ever been in love?""Never. Not really my thing.""You're lucky."OrJisung falls in love with a stranger he was supposed to drive home from a bar.





	you won't be lonely (even if the sky is falling down)

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY finally I managed to write something  
> This wasn't going to be angst but then I was like what the hell I can't write anything without angst so  
> Well at least it has a happy ending lmao  
> Anyways, I had a lots of fun while writing this! I just suddenly got the idea and I started to write, and four hours later it was ready lol  
> It's literally 1 am here so I'm sorry for all the mistakes, I am a little tired so I didn't really check if there were any but I'll probably fix them later!  
> The title is from Alex Goot and Corey Gray's cover of Down by Jay Sean and Lil Wayne, I just love this song <3

Jisung was never someone to look for love.

He had been single his whole life, and he was happy. And really, why wouldn't he be? He didn't need to center his life around someone else; instead he could focus on himself as much as he wanted.

Of course Jisung had some crushes back in middle school and high school, but that was nothing serious. It wasn't love.

But apparently someone up there thought that it was time to change that. Or maybe it was just destiny, Jisung didn't know. He just remembered how a strange feeling slapped him roughly in the face the second the stranger climbed into the backseat of his taxi, his make up smeared and his hair messy. 

Jisung had gotten a call earlier that night. The caller had been a young woman, asking for a drive home for her drunk friend. So Jisung had casually agreed and driven over to the bar where the guy was. Jisung hadn't really expected anything special, just an average drunk man who wanted to get wasted for the night; it was Saturday night, after all.

But oh, he couldn't have been more wrong. The boy was absolutely beautiful despite of his make up being spread all over his cheeks and his eyes being red. Jisung guessed it was from crying. The soft sniffles that left his mouth were somehow heartbreaking. Jisung bit his lip. The guy was dressed so beautifully. He looked like he was coming home from a wedding.

And maybe that was the case?

Jisung shook his head to clear his thoughts, forcing a smile on his face. Why was his heart beating so fast? It was as if only seeing this guy did something to him.

"Um.... Good evening, sir. Where would you like to go?" Jisung asked, feeling his heart stop momentarily when the male met his eyes through the rearview mirror. His eyes were shaped so beautifully, and they were staring right into Jisung's. The male blinked innocently, wiping his tears away with his hand and sucking in a shaky breath.

"Somewhere where I can drink myself to death."

Breath caught in Jisung's throat. Even those terrible words sounded so beautiful, and his voice was like music to Jisung's ears. The blue-haired male shook his head. "Your friend asked me to take you home to safety. Or are you planning on doing the same there too? In that case, I'll rather drive you over to the hospital-"

"No. Just forget it. Take me home", the male quickly said, looking out of the window.

Jisung bit his lip. He didn't want the boy to stay alone. What if he actually drank himself to death? Maybe he should take him to a hospital instead. He was clearly not okay.

But when the boy started sniffling again quietly, tears falling down his face, Jisung just sighed. "Okay. So, where do you live, sir?"

The male gave Jisung his address, and he started driving. He kept glancing at the boy through the mirror. His gaze was focused on the houses they passed, and he had stopped sniffling.

Jisung sighed softly; the drive was going to be long. Maybe it wasn't really a good idea to start a business on your own at such a large village. Well, at least there are only around 3,000 people, so not that much, considering the size of the area.

Jisung glanced at the male again. He wanted to talk to him. He wanted to know why he was dressed like that, why he was crying, why he wanted to drink himself to death. But really, he didn't want to invade his personal life.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Jisung's gaze snapped towards the mirror again, surprised to see the male's dark, wide and innocent eyes focused on him. Jisung smiled slightly and shook his head. "Never. Not really my thing", he said, trying to ignore the weird feeling in his chest as he spoke.

The male hummed, still not looking away from Jisung. "You're lucky."

Jisung really didn't know how to answer to that. So maybe this guy had been dumped on his wedding day? He didn't understand; this guy was literally perfect. "Well, have you been in love?" Jisung wanted to slap himself, he was supposed to keep his mouth shut.

He heard the male let out a pained chuckle, something that made Jisung's stomach twist. "Yeah.... Many times. It never hurt like this before, though. I am surprised."

Jisung hummed, making eye contact with the male again. "Do your clothes have anything to do with it? ....Sorry, I'm being too curious."

The male looked at himself, a sigh escaping from his pretty lips. "Um... Kinda. I.... My best friend just got married with the guy I am.... In love with.... I was the bestman."

Jisung raised his eyebrows. Wow. He didn't expect that at all. So, the guy asked this beautiful male to be his bestman when the male was completely in love with him? Really, he married someone else over the person sitting right there behind Jisung? What a blind idiot. And what a blind best friend.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It isn't your fault, is it?" The male sighed and leaned back, resting his head against the car window. "If It's someone's fault, it's mine. I was always told to stay away from everything that belongs to someone else, but I went and fell in love with my best friend's fiancé. Pathetic, isn't it?"

"Not really. Feelings aren't something you can control. And if he was worthy of your.... Love..... Then you shouldn't blame yourself at all", Jisung said carefully, hoping that it was the right thing to say, that the guy wouldn't get mad.

The male sighed softly again. "I don't know. I mean.... He..... He's lovely. I understand why Chan wanted to marry him. And I understand why I fell in love with him."

Jisung swallowed, slightly shifting in his seat. He doesn't know why, but hearing the guy say that made him uncomfortable. What was this feeling?

"I want to say something to make you feel better, but I really don't know what."

The male chuckled quietly. "Thanks. There are no words to make me feel better right now anyway. Don't feel bad."

Jisung hummed. They were almost at the male's house. He bit his lip again, the sudden need to know the other's name took over him. "What's your name?"

The male stayed quiet for a moment. Jisung glanced at him through the mirror again, he looked surprised. "Lee Minho."

Jisung gave him a warm smile, nodding. "Okay. My name is Han Jisung."

 

After that night, it became a routine for Jisung to pick Minho up from the bar on Saturday nights. Minho always called him, always at 1 am. Time passed, and they got to know each other better. But they never talked or called elsewhere. And soon, Saturday nights became Jisung's favorite thing in the world.

He started waiting for Minho's call, kept looking at the clock. And every time he saw Minho walk out of that same bar with slightly wobbly legs and his breath smelling like alcohol, Jisung's heart started beating faster. He wanted to know why, but he never understood.

It was funny really, how they have known each other for seven months, and Jisung was sure he had never seen Minho completely sober. Minho never drank that much, but he always was a little drunk, Jisung could tell.

But today was different.

Jisung already knew it when the clock was 1.05 pm, and Minho hadn't called him. He bit his lip and shoved his phone into his pocket. It wasn't his job to watch over Minho.

But when ten minutes passed, Jisung got genuinely worried. He pulled on his shoes and jacket, storming out of the apartment, getting into his own car, speeding towards the bar.

It didn't take him long to get there, as the streets were completely empty at this time. Jisung walked into the bar, straight over to the counter. The bar owner Felix greeted him with a bright smile as he handed a dark haired male a drink. "Oh, hello Jisung! Looking for Minho?"

Jisung blinked. Felix knew Jisung and Jisung knew Felix, but he doesn't remember ever mentioning Minho to him. Maybe Minho told Felix something about him? "Um.... Yes?"

"He's over there", Felix nodded his head towards the darkest corner of the bar. Jisung turned his gaze, the sight making him blink in confusion. Minho was sitting there, a drink in his hand. Next to him was a guy, and his arm was around Minho's shoulder. But he wasn't flirting with Minho.

Instead his and Minho's gazes were avoiding each other. Minho looked sad, even. The other male looked more apologetic if anything.

"I'm sure he has mentioned Woojin, or at least Chan, to you?"

Jisung jumped at the voice. It was the dark haired guy. Jisung bit his lip. "Yeah. He has. Why?"

"Well that guy with his hand around Minho is Kim Woojin. I'd suggest that you stay back for a while. Give them time to solve this. I'm Seo Changbin, by the way."

Jisung's eyes snapped over to Minho and Woojin. Had Woojin found out about Minho's feelings towards him? And suddenly Jisung felt scared. What was going to happen now? He didn't want Minho to talk with Woojin.

"Someone's got a crush. Am I right, Seungminnie?"

Jisung snapped awake from his thoughts, turning towards that Changbin guy, seeing a remarkably handsome male sitting next to him with a grin on his face. The other bartender named Seungmin hummed, smiling at Jisung.

"Hey, Hyunjin! Don't tease Jisung. He's just worried for his friend. Just like all of us. Sit down Jisung, what can I get for you? It's on the house." Felix smiled sweetly as Jisung hesitantly sat down next to Changbin. So these are the people Minho spends his time with at the bar? He knew Seungmin and Felix before he met Minho, but he has never heard of Changbin and Hyunjin.

"Thanks, um... Just water, I have to drive home after this."

"Oh yeah right..... There you go."

Jisung mumbled a small 'thank you' before focusing his attention on Minho and Woojin again. He really didn't understand anything what was happening. They were speaking so quietly, and Jisung just wanted to walk right over and listen to what they were saying.

The way Woojin's arm was around Minho made Jisung feel anxious. He didn't want Woojin to touch Minho. Woojin had a husband, why wasn't he with him? Why was he so close to Minho?

Jisung flinched and looked over at Hyunjin when a phone started ringing in the boy's pocket. The male grinned and dug his phone out, answering without looking at the caller ID.

He spoke in a hushed tone, and Jisung couldn't hear the conversation, but he assumed it was someone who Hyunjin liked because of the wide smile on his face.

The boy shoved the phone back into his pocket, grinning from ear to ear as he emptied his glass. Felix grinned as well. "Jeongin?"

"Yes, his parents left for some kind of a trip.... I'd say that it's a little too late for that, but who cares? I can finally visit my baby without having to be afraid of his father murdering me if he sees me. See you!" And with that, the boy was out of the bar. 

Felix and Changbin shook their heads in amusement while Seungmin chuckled. "Those two are going to get in so much trouble together, I can feel it."

Jisung just blinked. He didn't even understand what was going on, his attention on Minho again.

Except Minho and Woojin weren't at the corner of the bar anymore. The table was empty, if he didn't count the fact that Minho's half empty glass was still there.

".....Jinnie I'm sorry but I can't do this."

"Minho, I beg you. If I had known back then how you felt for me, wouldn't have done any of this, I wouldn't have asked Chan to marry me, and even though I don't love you like that.... I don't want to lose you..... Please, don't make me."

"Woojin.... These past three years have been hell for me. I felt selfish and disgusting for loving you, for wanting you. You are my best friend's husband, do you realize how pathetic that makes me? I just can't take it anymore. You have to let me go, just like I let you go months ago. Goodbye, Woojin."

Jisung spun around on his stool; Minho was walking towards him. Woojin stood farther away, a desperate look on his face. Minho grabbed Jisung's arm, a shaky breath leaving his mouth as he whispered. "Please, take me away from here."

Jisung just nodded, ignoring the confused stares from everyone else in the bar, including Felix and the others. Jisung would take Minho to the ends of the world if that's what he wanted.

 

They drove in silence. Jisung's eyes on the road, and Minho's eyes scanning over the trees and houses they passed. Jisung felt like the ride lasted for hours, but eventually he stopped the car in front of Minho's now familiar house.

He turned off the car, his eyes moving towards Minho. The older male didn't move, staring at his house with his eyes full of sadness.

Jisung glanced at his watch; the clock was almost 2.30 am.

"I'm alone."

The blue-haired boy looked at Minho with wide eyes. The older wasn't crying. Instead, his voice was so empty, so dull. As if he didn't feel a single emotion.

Jisung swallowed. Somehow, it hurt. Seeing Minho like this hurt. Everything hurt. Why did it hurt? He wasn't the one who loved someone who will never love him back.

Not knowing what to do, Jisung carefully slid his hand over to Minho's, softly grabbing it.

Minho jumped slightly, staring at Jisung with wide, startled eyes. The younger smiled softly. He didn't know why the hell he did it, but he slowly lifted Minho's hand to his lips, closing his eyes as he planted a small kiss on each one of his knuckles. Okay, this wasn't Jisung. What the hell was he doing? He was going to freak Minho out. The older was going to hate him. 

But to his surprise, Minho didn't move, he didn't even flinch. A soft sigh fell from his lips as Jisung laced his fingers together Minho's. Staring at their intertwined hands, Jisung realized how perfectly Minho's small, delicate hand fit into his own.

He lifted his gaze. Minho was looking at him, those beautiful brown eyes staring right into his soul. Jisung felt exposed, he felt as if Minho saw everything from his embarrassing childhood memories to that painful day a year ago when he heard that his grandmother had passed away. 

But then Jisung looked deep into Minho's brown orbs, he looked straight into his broken heart, and Jisung saw everything. Years of hidden feelings, years of crying alone because of someone who didn't notice him, and years of feeling angry because no one loved him.

And that's when Jisung realized.

He was in love with Lee Minho.

He swallowed, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. What the hell was he going to do now? Minho didn't love him, he still loved Woojin. Was he going to end up like Minho?

Jisung was so focused on his own thoughts that he didn't even realize Minho leaning closer to him. Only when he felt the other's hot breath hit his neck, his brain registered what was going on.

"Thank you, Jisung...."

The whisper was so quiet and so gentle, it almost sounded like a prayer.

And then Jisung felt Minho's soft lips pressing against his own. Jisung let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He felt like he was in heaven. Minho's lips felt perfect against his own, and Jisung closed his eyes, just like Minho had done the moment their lips met.

The older carefully moved his lips, and Jisung quickly did the same. Now Jisung wasn't inexperienced in kissing. When he was in high school, he always went to every single one of the parties and got drunk, and those parties had often ended up in one night stands in his friend's bedroom or make out sessions in a closet. 

So why did kissing Minho feel like he was sixteen and having his first kiss all over again?

Jisung sighed into the kiss when he felt Minho's free hand on his cheek, and he squeezed the older male's hand he was still holding.

The younger was quite surprised when he felt Minho's tongue slide into his mouth. The older hummed softly when their tongues collided.

Jisung sighed softly. This wasn't enough, he wanted Minho closer. He lifted his free hand and placed it on Minho's waist, pulling the older male slightly. The other understood, and he carefully shifted over the middle of the car to place himself on Jisung's lap without breaking the kiss.

With their other hands still tightly holding each other, Jisung pulled the older closer and closer, until Minho was completely pressed against him, the older boy's hand resting on his cheek.

Jisung hummed, his other hand squeezing Minho's thigh, smiling lightly into the kiss when the older sighed soflty.

Finally, they pulled away, both of them panting heavily. Jisung swallowed, slowly opening his eyes to meet Minho's brown orbs staring right into his. The older leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together as he whispered; "stay?"

Jisung didn't need to think twice before nodding, smiling at the older boy. And for the first time after Jisung met the taller, Minho smiled back genuinely, out of pure happiness, and nothing else.

 

Going to the bar that night must have been the best decision Jisung had ever made in his whole life, but also the most painful. It hurt Jisung so much, not being able to say those three simple words to the male under Jisung's arm. 

Minho was definitely the most beautiful person Jisung had ever met, both inside and out.

Jisung learned that Minho had a heart made of gold. He was always taking care of Jisung and his friend group. He always thought about others first, even though he often liked to tease them, Jisung included.

Minho started to smile so much more after that night.

Honestly, Jisung couldn't even remember what a crying Minho looked like. It had been four months since Jisung realized his feelings towards the older, and Jisung hadn't seen him cry after that. Expect for that one time they watched The Lion King together, and probably today, because they were watching Titanic. Minho loved movies a lot, and they watched one almost every evening.

And the fact that it was all because of Jisung made him so happy, but it hurt too. Jisung had helped Minho get over Woojin, and Minho one night told him that he will be forever grateful to Jisung for making his life better.

Jisung didn't mean to tell Minho how he felt. How much he craved for the older's touch, how much he loved every single detail on his body, how much he adored him as a person.

But it was so easy to just say it, just to blurt it out right there, in the middle of a movie with Minho in his arms, their fingers intertwined as Jisung stroked Minho's knuckles with his thumb. 

"I love you."

Both of them froze.

Jisung started to panic when Minho slowly pulled away, his eyes wide in shock and surprise as he looked up at Jisung.

"What?"

Jisung swallowed. He tried to stop himself, but the words just spilled out from his mouth. "I love you."

_I've ruined it. I've ruined everything I have with him._

There were tears in Minho's eyes when he let out a chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief. "N-no. You don't. Jisungie, don't joke about that. It's not funny, you idiot."

Jisung bit his lip, watching as Minho got up from the sofa and made his way to the kitchen quickly. Screw it if this ruined everything with Minho, he said it twice already. It was ruined no matter what.

So he followed.

Minho was drinking a glass of water, starting to immediately fill it again after empyting it.

"I wasn't joking, hyung.... I'm in love with you."

Minho suddenly slammed the glass on the counter, making Jisung jump. The older turned around, now tears streaming down his cheeks. "You're lying."

"Hyung, I'm not! Why the hell would I lie to you!? I'm not an idiot, this isn't something I would lie about", Jisung wailed and walked closer to Minho, the older shifting his gaze towards the floor. He needed to make Minho believe him, to make him believe that he could be loved. 

"Why won't you believe me?"

"Because that's what they all say. I don't want to fall into this again."

Jisung blinked; what was he talking about? He was so confused, just a minute ago Minho was happily curled up in his arms, and now he was looking at Jisung like he was some kind of a beast. It hurt.

And then it hit him. Minho's ex-boyfriends. Minho couldn't trust Jisung because he was scared that it would happen again. That Jisung was lying, that he would leave Minho after a while. 

"I mean it, Minho, I-" Jisung sighed, placing his hands on Minho's waist. He felt hope spark up in his chest when the older didn't move away, instead he looked at Jisung through his eyelashes.

"I'm serious. I love you. I've loved you since that night you first climbed into the backseat of my taxi. Remember?"

Minho bit his lip, moving his gaze away and nodded.

"But I only realized it four months ago. When you asked me to stay with you, because you felt lonely, because you needed someone to be there for you. Because you were broken. And you know, I was just so fucking happy that night..." Jisung sighed again. 

Minho sniffled, moving his eyes back to Jisung.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it hyung-"

Jisung gasped when Minho pulled him into a tight hug, his face buried into Jisung's shoulder, a gentle whisper leaving his lips.

"Well, Jisung, I'm glad you stayed that night, because that's when I realized I loved you too."

A wide smile spread on Jisung's face as he pulled away from the hug, only to pull Minho close again for a kiss.

And Jisung had never felt happier than he did now, with the person he loved in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading, I love you <3


End file.
